German Published Patent Application No. 298 09 412 describes a method for controlling an electromagnetic valve in the form of a pressure regulating valve designed in the manner of a seat valve driven by an electromagnet. This method is executed by a control device in the form of an electronic device which triggers the electromagnetic valve with a pulse-width-modulated trigger signal in the form of a pulse signal. A clock frequency of the trigger signal is constant in all operating ranges of the electromagnetic valve.